


Hearts to Ruthless to Break

by Sinner_ofLA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Post Nogitsune, Protective Cora, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles feels like he’s in a crowded room and he’s screaming, screaming at the top of his lungs screaming louder than Lydia’s banshee scream…and no cares…<br/>Sometimes Cora felt like she was in a crowded room and she’s screaming, screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming louder than anything…and no one is listening…<br/>Two broken souls two hearts that are misunderstood can these two lonely souls help each other heal the wounds that are too deep or will they remain broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts to Ruthless to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know its been awhile since I updated anything and I am sorry my classes have taken up most of my time and my two best friends have been bugging me to write a story like this for a while so I have decided that since their birthdays are coming up I am writing this as an early present ^^

__

_-If someone breaks, how can you put them back together? If someone has lost all hope, do you just give them a hug and tell them that it’ll be ok? What about a dead person, who isn’t so dead, at least not anymore. What then?_

He smiled and act like he was fine. He would act like his usual sarcastic self and pretend that everything was fine.

Only it wasn’t. He could act like everything was okay that nothing’s changed and that he was still the same teenage boy he was before everything went downhill but deep down he knew he was lying to himself. And the sad thing was, he didn’t even believe a word he said.

Stiles wasn’t stupid in fact he could see how everyone acted around him even when they thought he wasn’t looking.

He could see Scott staring at his hands. He could see Scott being weary of them; every time he lifted this hands Stiles could see Scott flinching just a little. Almost as if he was going to stab him again.

Lydia…sweet beautiful Lydia who acted like she was okay but he could see how she kept her distance from him every time he walked up to her he could see it in her eyes that she was doing everything she could not to take a step back or run the other direction.

Derek, Peter, and Malia kept their distance from him as well. Derek was even more wary of him. Stiles could see it in Derek’s eyes that he gave the wolf more reasons not to trust him.

Peter didn’t even say anything to him any more hell the wolf just glared at him and Malia…well she got what she wanted so there really wasn’t any reason for her to stay with him even if the two shared a hot make out session in a basement of a nut house. At least that’s what he tells himself.

His dad and Melissa he could tell that even though they acted like they forgave him they were careful around him as well.

Stiles could tell that Melissa was afraid to talk to him for fear that he may know more than her heavily guarded secret. As for his father Stiles could see that he was still unsure of whether or not he was still his son or the nogitsune so he was always working late and coming home right after Stiles left for school.

Isaac, Ethan, and Argent kept their distance as well and Stiles knew that if their paths ever cross they would either say or do something that they may or may not regret.

He hated it, he hated how everyone pretend that everything was alright but still treated him like he was the nogitsune.

Scott tells him that it wasn’t him and yet they acted like it was him like he was the one behind everything that happened to them.

But what no knew was Stiles was suffering from all the pain and guilt that he did when he was possess. He still could see and feel all the bad things he did when he was possessed. But he just smiled and act like it didn’t bother him.

The sad thing was none of them noticed none of them realize how badly he was hurting. He wonders as he lays on his bed if they do know that he’s in pain…they just don’t care enough to help him out.

Sometimes Stiles feels like he’s in a crowded room and he’s screaming, screaming at the top of his lungs screaming louder than Lydia’s banshee scream…and no cares

**XxXxX**

She could read it in their faces what they thought of her hell she could see it in their eyes.

_"Can I trust her?"_

_"Is she working with the enemy?"_

_"Who the hell does she think she is?"_

She was the sister of Derek Hale the one who mysteriously survived the Hale fire.

Fucked up thing is no one bother to get to know her or how she survived the fire. They just made up all these crazy theories about her and yet none of them even tried to get to know her.

All they saw was a girl who was a cold hearted bitch hell even her own brother probably thought she was a bitch. All Derek’s little pack of teenagers saw was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode if someone said the wrong thing.

Can anyone blame her? Can they blame her for being the way she was?

When the fire happen she had no one, Derek had Laura and Peter well at least he wasn’t on the run 24/7.

Unlike Derek and Peter Cora never stayed in one place. She had to grow up fast she never got a chance to be a normal teenager. Growing up on the streets and having no one to be there for her Cora didn’t know who to trust and who not to trust. So she did the best thing she closed off from the world and refused to let anyone in.

Hell her own family didn’t trust her. Peter even admit that he didn’t trust her at all because she was missing for eleven years.

Shouldn’t she be the one not trusting him? He killed her sister for God’s sake. Derek well she didn’t blame him she came back hoping to find a Hale pack instead she found her brother and a bunch of teenagers. Yes she was weary of him he associated with the Argents the same people who took their family so forgive her for being cautious when it came to talking to him.

She lost everything and yet no one seem to care hell she wonder if they even knew how she was feeling. But then again if your last name isn’t Argent and you aren’t a beautiful strawberry hair girl than no one cared.

Sometimes Cora felt like she was in a crowded room and she’s screaming, screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming louder than anything and no one is listening…

**Beacon Hills Three weeks later**

Cora didn’t know why she came back to Beacon Hills all she knew was that she was tired of being on the road so against Derek’s protest of her staying away Cora came back.

She parked her motorcycle and walked in.

When she went inside she saw the pack of teenagers along with her brother. They all turned to look at her before turning back to face Scott and Derek.

Cora could see that a lot has changed since she was last here.

For one Lydia looked like someone ran over her dog, there were two new girls a fox and a coyote, Isaac looked like he wanted to kill someone, Ethan was by himself with no Aiden, and Scott looked like he was trying to hold himself together and there was no Stiles.

Weird the last time she was here Scott and Stiles were join at the hip so not seeing him here with Scott was just plain weird.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cora was snapped out of her daze by the coyote. She glared at the girl who had the nerve to talk to her.

"I think the real question is who the fuck do you think you are?"

The coyote girl growled at her. Cora ignored her and looked at her brother.

"What I miss?" she asked her brother who was just staring at her.

"What?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from Beacon Hills,"

“And I thought I told you that one way or another I am coming back whether you want me to or not,” she said. She could already feel the looks from the pack she could also feel some confusion coming from the fox probably wondering who she was.

“Umm who are you?” the fox asked her. Cora had to resist the urge to roll her eyes instead she chose to answer the girl.

“Cora,”

The girl gave her a shaky smile,

“Kira,” she said.

Cora just nodded her head and looked at the coyote said coyote glared at her.

“Cora please stop glaring at my daughter,” Peter said.

The she-wolf looked at her uncle than at her brother than at the coyote and back at them.

“Daughter?” she asked.

“Yes daughter, have a problem with that?” she asked glaring at her.

“Yeah, when did you become a father?” she asked looking at Peter. Peter just smirked and shrugged his shoulder as if to say it wasn’t any of her business. Once again Cora resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Guys enough, Cora what are you doing here?” Scott asked looking at her.

“None of your damn business,” it really wasn’t Scott’s business why she was here and she sure as hell wasn’t going to tell him, he may be an alpha but he sure as hell wasn’t _her_ alpha.

Before anyone could say anything Cora just waved her hand.

“Look it’s clear that your all having a little meeting so I’ll leave you guys alone to it,” she walked right pass everyone and enter her room. Once she was inside Cora locked the door and laid down on her bed.

 _“I wonder where Stiles is?”_ as soon as that thought enter her head Cora got up and went to her window. She opened it and sat down on the ledge with her feet dangling off the ledge. She looked down and could feel tears threatening to fall.

She immediately wiped them away. Now was not the time to cry for the family she lost, she had to calm herself down before she started having those thoughts again, the last thing she wanted was for Derek to find her body lying on the ground. He didn’t need to blame himself for someone else’s death that wasn’t his fault.

Yes she was cautious when it came to talking to her brother but after spending time with him she was reminded of the brother she grew to love and respect. Yes they were different now but the two got a little closer which made her happy even if it was only for a little while.

She turned around so that she was leaning against the side of the window with her left leg propped up and her right leg over the ledge. She then lean her head against her knee and watched the sun setting down as she waited for night fall.

**With Stiles**

He tossed the razor blade back and forth between his hands. Stiles was once again all alone in his house, his father had a ‘late night shift’ and had to go in.

“Why don’t you just say I don’t want to be near you right now,” he mumbled to himself as he looked around his room. It was dark just like everything that became his life. Stiles continue to look at the razor blade it’s been three weeks since he started cutting himself, he made sure that they weren’t do deep to be noticeable but just hard enough to feel pain.

A small part of Stiles hated himself for stooping so low, for even thinking about cutting himself but another part a huge part of himself just didn’t care as long as he felt something other than guilt than he just didn’t care.

Stiles walked over to his window with his razor blade still in his hands as he looked out the window. He couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if his mom was still alive and if she saw any of this would she stick by his side and do her best to comfort him? Or would she be like his father and friends and view him as a monster? He immediately cursed himself unlike his dad and everyone else she wouldn’t let him feel so low hell she would do everything in her power to make him feel better. He looked out his window and into the night sky and couldn’t help the thoughts that started to creep in.

_Stabbing Scott_

_Scaring Lydia_

_Ordering the Oni to kill someone_

_Killing Allison_

_Killing Aiden_

_Killing all those people at the hospital_

It hurt, it hurt to know that his friends saw him as a monster and to make it worse they were always telling him that it wasn’t his fault that it was the nogitsune. It was one of the reasons why he stopped acting so guilty so that they could stop trying to convince themselves and not him.

Regardless of what they said Stiles knew that they blamed him for Allison’s death, Lydia being traumatized, Scott being stabbed, and Aiden’s death as well.

He wiped his eyes feeling the tears falling down his face.

“I need to get out,” he whispered to himself as he turned and left the room and the house. Stiles got in his jeep and headed to the one place where he could be alone and not have any of his trouble thoughts running through his head

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry my lovelies The Fox hunts the Wolf would be updated soon and Little Red Ridding Hood shall be updated either tomorrow or Friday. As for Its dark in my imagination, Keremy's past, and all my other stories they will be updated soon as well  
> Well love it hate it tell me what you think 
> 
> ~Sinner of LA out ^^


End file.
